Awakening: A Teen Wolf Fan Fiction
by midnightbluezz
Summary: Scott, Stiles and Jada (OC) have been best friends their entire lives but Jada is hiding one crucial secret: she's a witch. She doesn't know how to tell her best friends however, one fateful night in the woods changes their lives and awakens something within all of them, forcing that secret to come to life and exposing them to the supernatural world and all it's horrors.
1. Humble Beginnings

_**Humble Beginnings**_

 _ **Jada's P.O.V.**_

It's Sunday night. First day of sophomore year is tomorrow and I am..excited. Yeah I mean I'm going to try out for dance, Scott and Stiles will hopefully make first line, and we'll be slightly less unknown to the general population of Beacon High. Or at least known enough to get invited to a party, I've never been to a party. My phone dinged and pulled me out of my thoughts. Ah, speak of the devil - well one of them.

Troublemaker?: JADA! Are you awake?

 _Yes Stiles_

Troublemaker?: GOOD. Cause I'm downstairs

 _Dude it's like 10 at night we have school tomorrow my guy_

Troublemaker?: there's a dead body in the wooooods

 _Im putting on my shoes._

"So exactly how good is it?" I said once I got in the jeep.

"Let's just say it's the best thing to hit Beacon Hills in awhile." He smiled.

"I thought _I_ was the best thing to hit Beacon Hills in awhile."

"A close second at best."

"Woooow," I said and he laughed. "Just drive the car, Stiles."

"Hey text Scott for me would you?" Stiles said as he put the car in drive. "Let him know we're rescuing him from boredom."

As we drove I texted Scott but he didn't answer of course because he's either asleep or overthinking about lacrosse. Or both, which is entirely possible. We pulled up to Scott's house and the light was on in his room but he still wasn't answering either of our texts.

"I know he's up there." I said.

"Maybe he's sleep?" Stiles offered.

"Nah," I replied. "And even if he is, he's gotta wake his ass up. I have an idea."

While Stiles climbed up on the house I found tiny pebbles and threw them at Scott's window. I also rustled a few leaves for good measure. I saw the light to his room go off and then I hid behind a bush with my phone. The front door opened and I had a to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh out loud at the sight before me. Scott McCall scared, with a baseball bat.

I signaled to Stiles and then he dropped down causing both him and Scott to scream. I couldn't take it anymore and fell down from behind the bush laughing. Scott looked from me to Stiles and then started yelling.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles yelled back defensively. "Why do you have a bat!"

"That's a good question," I dusted the leaves off my jeans. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator or something!"

"A predator? You know what that's not important. Listen, I saw my dad leave like twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and they're bringing in every officer from Beacon department and even state police." Stiles said.

"For what?"

"There's a body in the woods!" I jumped up and down. "Two joggers found it!"

"A dead body?" Scott's ears perked up.

"No," Stiles said as he jumped down from the roof. "A body of water. Yes dumbass, it's a dead body!"

"So like murder?" Scott said.

"No one knows yet. All they know is that it was a girl and she was probably in her twenties." Stiles explained.

"Tell him the best part." I smiled.

"Is there a best part? If they already have the body then what are they looking for?" Scott looked at me.

"They only found half." Stiles and I said in unison.

"Holy shit are you serious?"

"Yes!" I said. "And we're going to everyone in the Jeep."

On the way there we argued over which of us could find the body first, this of course went on for several minutes before I had to remind them that we're the three musketeers for a reason and we'll find the body together. They rolled their eyes at me but agreed nonetheless.

As well pulled up to the Preserve I could see Scott getting uneasy. "Are we really doing this?" He asked as we all got out of the car.

"Yes!" I grabbed his shoulders. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Besides," Stiles said as he clicked on his flashlight. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens around here."

"Yeah but I was trying to get a good night sleep in before practice tomorrow." Scott said as we started to walk through the woods.

"Right," Stiles laughed. "Cause sitting on the benches is such a grueling effort."

"Don't be so pessimistic," I hit him. "You guys could get off the bench this year!"

"You're cute," he smiled at me.

"I'm serious!"

"She has a point you know," Scott said. "We're playing this year. In fact, I'm gonna make first line."

"You know what, I admire the optimism." Stiles said.

"Really?"

"Yes! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." He smiled at us.

"You're such an asshole," I laughed.

"Moving on," Scott said. "Out of curiosity, do you know what half of the body we're actually looking for?"

"You know what, I didn't even think about that." Stiles replied. "But hey, that's the fun part!"

"Okay, well what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said.

"You didn't really think this through did you?"

"Not really."

"Both of you are just, tragic." I shook my head at them.

We walked in silence for awhile until we came up to a steep incline. Scott and Stiles went up first and then they helped me up. We were all winded by the time we were all standing and the cool end-of-summer air wasn't helping the sharp intakes of breath we were all having.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" Scott exasperated as he took a hit from his inhaler.

Stiles ignored him and continued walking. I shrugged at Scott and then the two of us followed closely behind. I looked up at the moon and saw that it was full, full and absolutely beautiful. Especially on a clear night like this one. Bumping into something hard pulls me from my fixation. When I looked up I saw that I had bumped into Scott's back. Before I could ask what the hold up was, Stiles yanked us both down. I was just about to yell at him before I saw the twinkle of other flashlights followed by police and police dogs.

Before I could acknowledge that this was probably not our best idea, Stiles bolted up and took off around the array of flashlights. Scott and I whisper yelled his name but he either didn't hear us or ignored us because he kept going. I rolled my eyes and then we both got up and chased after him. I, a little faster than Scott who kept taking hits from his inhaler. I caught up to Stiles and was about to grab his arm when the sound of a dog barking and a light being flashed in our face caught us off guard. We fell to the ground screaming and holding onto each other.

"Oh my god please don't kill us!" I screamed. "We're sorry, we'll leave! I'm only fifteen! Oh my god, Stiles this is all your fault!"

"We're about to die and those are your last words to me, really!" He screamed back.

Only after hearing a distinctive voice did we realize we were not going to murdered. At least, not in the literal sense. "Hang on!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled. "These little delinquents belong to me."

The officer rolled his eyes and pulled the dog away from us and then looked at us with a very, very disappointed face. "Hi, Sheriff Stilinski." I looked down at my shoes.

"Dad," Stiles said sheepishly.

"So," he started. "Do you listen in on _all_ of my phone calls?"

"No," Stiles answered. "Not the boring ones." I hit him in the arm and he looked at me. "What, Jada?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and then laughed. "Where's the other part of the three musketeers?"

"Who Scott? Oh he's at home. We tried to get him to come but he stayed like the good kid he is." Stiles said.

"Yep," I nodded. "That's exactly where he is. He said he wanted to get a good night of sleep before the first day of school tomorrow. It's just me and Stiles. We should really follow in his example, huh?"

"Mhm," Stilinski smiled at me before he started pointing his flashlight. "Scott are you out there!"

I silently prayed Scott would just stay wherever he was hiding. Stilinski called his name again but he thankfully didn't answer. He sighed and then turned his attention toward me, "Jada does your Mom know you're out here?"

"Technically, no." I smiled. "She's working a double with Melissa and it would be super awesome if you didn't call her."

"Alright how about this," He smiled as he put his arms around the two of us. "I'm gonna walk the two of you back to the Jeep. Stiles, you are gonna take Jada and Scott home because I know he's around her somewhere, and then you and I are gonna have a little talk about invasion of privacy, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles and I grumbled.

After Stiles dropped me off I texted Scott and told him to tell me when he got home and then subsequently passed out. When I woke up the next morning I was full of energy and excitement, I mean it was the first day of sophomore year! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I did my makeup, made sure my hair looked good, took several selfies and then headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom leaning against the counter eating cereal. A matching bowl was waiting for me. "Good morning!" I said before I got a giant spoon full.

"Morning," She smiled. "Are you excited for the first day?" When I nodded she kept talking. "You know, Sheriff Stilinski called me this morning."

"Okay before you get mad, it was a last minute thing! And it was a dead body! Plus you know how hard it is for me to say no to my best friends." I said.

"Your best friends as in plural or just Stiles? Cause you say no to Scott all the time."

"Really, Mama?"

"I'm just saying you should tell him you have a crush on him."

"No!" I said a little too loudly and a tiny gust of wind went through kitchen. "Oops, sorry. But no, you and Scott need to let it go. I'll tell him when I'm ready, which will be never as to not upset the delicate balance of our trifecta."

"The wind you just sent through the house says otherwise, Jada."

I ignored her and scarfed down whatever was left of my cereal. "It's fine, Mama. Everything is under control."

"Uh huh," She said as she put both of our bowls in the sink. "Let's keep it that way," She handed me my backpack and grabbed her keys.

We were halfway to school when she brought up the wind, or rather the cause of the wind today. "I know you already said you wouldn't but do not use magic to help Scott or Stiles at lacrosse practice today."

"I won't," I grumbled. "But when can I tell them I'm a witch? It's literally one of the only secrets I've ever kept from them."

"Soon." She squeezed my hand. "You have good control but you still have a few slip ups like this morning, your powers are in a direct line with your emotions."

"I know."

"You just have to make sure you're the one controlling the magic not the other way around, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled as we pulled up to the school. "Thanks, Mama."

"Of course," she said. "Oh I see the knuckleheads." I climbed out of the car and shut the door. She rolled down the window and blew me a kiss, "Have a good day! Remember what I said and remember I want a full report at the end of the day!"

I caught up to Stiles and Scott just as Scott was lifting his shirt to reveal a giant piece of gauze on his side. "What the hell happened!" I screamed.

"My thoughts exactly," Stile said.

"It was too dark to see anything but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott explained.

"A wolf?" I said. "Is that why you didn't answer my text about when you got home?"

"Yeah," Scott said as he put his shirt back down. "I was slightly preoccupied."

"Nope, sorry, there's no chance a wolf bit you." Stiles said as we started walking into school.

"And how would you know?" Scott looked at him. "I heard the wolf howl."

"No you didn't," Stiles responded.

"I know what I heard."

"Well then you heard wrong because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not for like at least sixty years."

"Ah, well then if you don't believe me about the wolves then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the other half of the body last night." Scott smiled.

Stiles and I stopped walking and whipped around. "Holy shit, you didn't!" I said.

"Dude I wish," Scott said. "I'm gonna have nightmares for at least a month."

"Nightmares! You should've taken a picture, I would have loved to see that!"

"Exactly!" Stiles said. "I mean this is the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." I felt a pang of sadness when he said that, I mean I know he has a crush on Lydia but I was hoping maybe he would have one on me too.

Lydia was walking in our direction and Stiles smiled. "Hey Lydia," he started but she kept walking. "You look like you're gonna ignore me."

Scott and I laughed, although mine was forced and Stiles rolled his eyes at us. "This is your fault, you know."

"How is this our fault?" Scott said.

"Well it's not Jada's fault she's awesome but you Scott, completely bringing us down with the nerdiness. We are nerds by association. You have scarlet nerded us."

"We're nerds anyway," I rolled my eyes as we walked inside the school. "In case you forgot Stiles you and I literally spent roughly two and half days watching all the Harry Potter and Star Wars movies not even a month ago."

"That is completely beside the point," Stiles smiled at me.

"Is it, though?"

After that we went our separate ways before class. Stiles' locker is on the other end of the hallway from Scott and mine which subsequently are right next to each other this year. I was taking all my books out of my locker for the week, leaving only the one I needed for our first class, when Scott slammed his locker shut.

"What!" I yelled. "Geez why are you slamming your locker like that?"

"Because you need to tell Stiles how you feel about him!"

"Keep your voice down!" I shut my locker and swung my backpack back on my shoulder. "You want the whole school to find out!"

"The whole school does know! The only people who don't know how you feel about Stiles are you and Stiles."

"Excuse me?"

"You like him more then you let on! Your eyes do this weird sparkle thing plus you looked like someone punched you in the stomach when he mentioned Lydia."

"I'll tell him when I'm good and ready okay?" Scott sighed and rolled his eyes at my comment which in turn made me skeptical. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"No, God!" Scott looked at me. "I would have to sedate you if I did. I'm just saying, we've been the three musketeers since third grade and nothings gonna change that. Not even the two of you being together. When you get over that fear I'll be right here."

"Worst best friend ever," I rolled my eyes as we walked into class.

"Love you too," He laughed as we sat in our seats waiting for Stiles and then the teacher to arrive.


	2. New Girl

_**New Girl**_

 _ **Jada's P.O.V.**_

"I'm sure most of you know about the body found in the woods last night," The teacher said as he walked in. I had to put my head down to keep the laughter in. "I'm sure your young minds are just buzzing however, they have a suspect in custody so you can call direct your attention to the syllabus I've put on your desks."

I looked down at it and started to read it when the door to the classroom opened. A girl walked in followed by one of the administrators. She had long dark hair and invitingly warm brown eyes. I looked at Stiles to see if he had a reaction to her but he mostly just looked like he was trying to figure her out. Scott, on the other hand, was completely head over heels.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent," introduced her. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

She waved awkwardly and then went to sit in the empty seat behind Scott. I waved at her and she gave me sheepish wave back. I was about to introduce myself when Scott turned around and handed her a pen. She seemed a little confused at first but smiled and said thank you anyway. It was an adorable exchange. After that class continued on like normal until the bell rang.

Stiles and I found Scott at his locker staring at Allison from across the hallway. It was cute but kind of creepy at the same time. Luckily, she smiled at him and it looked like she was gonna walk over to him before she was stopped by Lydia and Jackson. Scott deflated like a sad balloon when he saw them talking to her.

"Oh no, no," I said. "Don't make that face! Just cause she's talking to Lydia doesn't mean anything."

Before he could answer a girl from class came up to us. "Can someone tell me why new girl has been here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles laughed. "She's hot. Beautiful people heard together. The only reason Jada is here and not there is because eight years ago she decided to take pity on us for whatever reason."

"Wow Stiles," I said. "Are you saying I'm beautiful."

"Yes," he smiled at me. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Thank you," I smiled even though I was screaming on the inside.

I looked at Scott to see if he had heard it but he was still completely in tune on their conversation as if he could hear them in the loud ass hallway. The girl from class eventually huffed and walked away after failing in her efforts to get us to not like Allison simply for existing. The bell rang and the guys had to go get ready for practice while I went to scout good seats for myself on the bleachers so I could cheer them on.

Stiles and Scott walked onto the field just as Lydia and Allison sat down on the bleacher in front of me. I waved at the two of them but only Stiles saw me because Scott was too busy staring at Allison. She was smiling back at him so that's a good sign. Coach put him on goal and I could only hope that he had actually practiced enough this summer and didn't make a complete fool out of himself.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia.

"Hm, I don't know." Lydia looked at him. "Why?"

"He's in my english class." She shrugged.

"His name is Scott," I told her as I extended my hand. "Couldn't help but over here, I'm Jada by the way."

"Oh," She smiled. "Hi, I'm Allison. Are you his girlfriend?"

I laughed really hard at that. "No, I'm just his best friend."

"Like just best friends or best friends that have been pining after each other for years?"

"Just best friends," I smiled. "Trust me you're all good on that front." I'm actually pining over my other best friend.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that," She said as her face became flustered. "I was just wondering."

"Of course you were," I winked at her.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott reacted as if someone blew whistle inside his head. He didn't see the ball coming at him and it knocked him flat on his ass. I took in a sharp breath because one could only imagine how much that hurt and it certainly didn't help that Allison was watching or that the rest of the team was making fun of him. Between Stiles and I we both yelled words of encouragement that at least got him back on his feet. When the next player went up again Scott caught it with ease. Then one after the other, he hadn't missed a single ball. I couldn't decide if I was proud or if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

By that point Scott had caught so many balls that even Jackson was getting angry and so he skipped the line. He threw the ball with so much force I thought it was going to split Scott's helmet open but he caught it with precision. I lost my shit and was up on my feet screaming his name and cheering, not caring who was looking at me weird. Lydia even cheered for him too much to the dismay of Jackson. Coach was speechless, it was just amazing.

 ** _Stiles P.O.V._**

"So Allison, huh?" I playfully pushed Scott as we walked into the locker room.

"Shut up," He laughed.

"No, I'm serious." I said as I pulled the gear from my locker. "Your eyes were practically glued to her in class and the hallway, and she wasn't completely freaked out by your dorkiness!"

"Thanks, Stiles."

"You're welcome!" I laughed. "But I'm serious, you should go for it!"

"I tell you what, I'll go for it with Allison if you go for it with Jada."

I almost dropped my helmet. "Are you kidding me? I already told you I wasn't gonna do anything about that."

"Why not, dude?"

"For starters because she's our best friend and because I don't even think she feels the same way. I'm just Stiles to her." I sighed.

"You don't know that until you ask, plus how can she know with the Lydia comments?"

"That's just a cover!"

"Well how is she supposed to know that?"

"You have a point," I sat down on the bench to change shoes. "But did you hear when I called her beautiful earlier? It wasn't super direct but she caught it!"

"I did, and it was good! You made her smile, but you gotta do more than that."

"Yeah, no." I said. "Still not worth risking the friendship."

"You gotta grow some balls, you are not going to ruin anything we already have if you make a move." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Says you," I replied. "You should still go for it with Allison though, you've got nothing to lose."

"I could say the same to you."

"Did you say something?" I smiled and threw him his helmet. "I could've sworn you said something but it could just be the wind."

The delicate balance of our friendship aside, practice was fucking fantastic. Scott was an absolute animal out there, I'd never seen him like this. It almost brung a tear to my eye. He really wasn't kidding when he said he'd been practicing all summer. I'm not the only one who noticed either, Allison couldn't take her eyes off of him and Lydia freaking Martin actually cheered. I don't want to jinx anything but something tells me the three musketeers won't be sitting on the sidelines in lacrosse or socially this year.

Once the day was over Scott wanted to go back to the woods to show Jada and I the other half of the body and to find his inhaler. Scott took us a different way than we had come the night before. Things also looked a lot different in the daylight. We came to small creek and Scott and I just walked across it like it was nothing, I noticed Jada wasn't moving though.

"Jada you okay?" Scott looked at her.

"I'm fine," She said. "But I'm not walking through that."

"Really?" Scott said. "It's just water."

"It's muddy water and these Vans are brand new!" Jada said. "I'll just wait for you guys here."

"Oh no, you're coming." I held my hand out to her.

"Stiles what are you doing?" She stepped back nervously.

"Just get on my back," I turned and smiled. "I'll carry you over."

She smiled nervously and then jumped on my back. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

We walked across the creek but she wasn't heavy and I enjoyed having her this close to me so I didn't let her down and she didn't say anything. God, she smelled so good. I wonder what perfume she's wearing of if she just naturally smells like that.

"Thanks, it's called warm vanilla sugar." She laughed.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," She laughed. "You did."

God, because that wasn't embarrassing. "Anyway, Scotty McCool, you mind telling us what that amazingness was on the field today?"

"Dude I don't even know," Scott looked at us. "It was weird, it felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the only weird thing though, I keep hearing things I shouldn't be able to hear and smell things."

"Smell things?" Jada and I said in unison.

"Yeah like right now I can smell the mint gum you have in your pocket."

"I don't have any gum in my pocket, hear I'll prove it to you." I said but when I reached inside my pocket, sure enough there was mint mojito gum.

"Told ya."

I looked up at Jada and she just shrugged but my mind was racing. "So, this all started with a bite right?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "What if it was like an infection or something and my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock and die or something?"

"You know what I think I've heard of this very specific infection, I know what it is." I said.

"You do?" Jada asked.

"Yeah, it's Lycanthropy."

"What is that is that bad?" Scott looked at me.

Jada was going to defend but then he said that and well, "Oh yeah it's pretty bad, but don't worry it'll only affect you once a month." She smiled.

"On the night of a full moon," I laughed and mimicked a wolf howling. Jada gave me a high five and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you guys," Scott said as he flicked Jada on the forehead.

"Ow! Hey you're the one who said you heard a wolf howling." Jada said. "Leave my forehead out of it."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf." I laughed. Scott gave me a look. "I'm kidding! But if you do see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's cause Friday is a full moon."

Scott ignored my comment and stopped walking between the clearing of two trees. "I could've sworn this was it," he looked around on the ground. "I dropped my inhaler, the body was here and deer came running."

"Maybe the killer took the body?" Jada offered from my back.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, that thing was expensive." Scott sighed.

I laughed and then looked up and saw Derek Hale. He did not look happy. I was so taken aback that I left go of Jada's legs and she fell on the ground.

"God, Stiles if I was getting heavy you could've just said so -"

She stopped talking when she saw what we saw. Derek stalked towards us and we couldn't move, at that point where could we have run to anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Derek looked at us. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." I shrugged as I stood in front of Jada slightly in case Scott and I needed to protect her.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "We were just looking for my inhaler, but forget it, it's fine."

Derek threw the inhaler to Scott, gave us one last dirty look and then walked away angrily. Scott looked at the inhaler in his hand and shrugged like that wasn't the creepiest fucking thing.

"Alright whatever, I gotta get to work," He turned to walk away.

"Dude," I grabbed his arms. "That was Derek Hale. You remember him right, he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"Seriously Scott?" Now it was Jada's turn to flick him in the forehead. "His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott looked in the direction Derek had come from.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna stay to find out. Let's go." I said as I walked back toward the direction we came.


	3. Lycanthropy

_**Lycanthropy**_

 _ **Jada's P.O.V.**_

There's a room in my house that is strictly for magic use only. It's dimly lit with candles that never go out and all the bookshelves are filled with potions or spell books. In the middle of the room sits the family Grimoire on top of a pedestal with intricate moon designs. The top of the Grimoire has all the phases of the moon in a circle, with four of the phases glimmering more than the others. Inside the circle the world 'Onyx' is written beautifully in old ink.

I put my backpack down outside the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. As soon as the door shut, the Grimoire flew open and it made my eyes turn white. It was a strange feeling, like it was begging me to come to it, like it had been waiting for me. I'd been in this room so many times before but I had never felt like this, felt like I was supposed to be in here.

I walked up to the book and turned a page and instantly felt the power flowing through my veins. The book felt almost as if it had taken a breath, a sigh of relief because I was near it. I didn't recite any spells, just flipped through the pages, almost drunk off the flow of energy surrounding me. I didn't even hear my mother come in when she did.

"Well that's never happened before." She said.

"I didn't hear you come in," I jumped, the book closing. "Sorry, Mama."

"No, don't be sorry! This is amazing! It means you're in control of yourself. Do you feel different?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Actually I do. I feel like I'm supposed to be in here rather than being afraid of myself."

"I am so proud of you," she said as her eyes gleamed. "Do you want to practice some spells in the book today?"

I was just about to answer her when my phone lit up in my hand.

 **Troublemaker** : are you busy? I need you to come over and help me with something

 _Is it super important?_

 **Troublemaker** : yes!

 _Okay, be there soon_

"Can we put a rain check in practicing? Stiles said there's an emergency."

"Fine," she sighed. "But only because it's an emergency."

"Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and grabbed my backpack.

"By the way, today doesn't change anything. You still can't tell them yet."

"Okay."

When I got to Stiles' house his room was an absolute mess, even more so than usual which is saying something. There were papers strewn all over the floor with even more pages coming out of his printer. Not to mention he was so wrapped up in the book he was reading that he didn't even hear me come in. I opened the door to his room again and then slammed it causing him to yelp and throw the book in the air.

"Seriously!" He said as he picked up the book.

"I've been standing here for at least five minutes and you didn't even hear me," I laughed. "What if I was a murderer or something? Pay attention to your surroundings, dude."

"Just come over here and look at this," He rolled his eyes and yanked me down on the bed beside him. "Yesterday I was just messing around but after practice today I think Scott might actually be a werewolf."

"Wait, what?"

"Listen I know it sounds crazy, but just listen to me."

For the next two and half hours Stiles and I poured over every werewolf legend the internet could offer and I went through that book he had at least twenty times. No matter how many different ways we tried to spin it, it all came back to one simple conclusion: our best friend was a werewolf. Considering that I am a witch, I'm not in utter disbelief on the werewolf aspect of things, but the fact that they're in Beacon Hills and they got to Scott, that's unbelievable. I've never even met a werewolf before. Once we'd made the conclusion Stiles called Scott and told him to come over immediately. Twenty minutes later Scott came into the room, startling the both of us because we were knee deep in a webpage.

"Okay good you're here," Stiles jumped up. "The two of us have been at this for hours, looking up all this information."

"How much adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot, but that doesn't matter," Stiles waved him off.

"Okay well is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek."

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw?"

"Yes, yeah but that's not why we called you over."

"Well what is it?"

"Okay remember yesterday when Stiles and I were making fun of you, saying you had lycanthropy and all that?" I said.

"Well it's not a joke anymore," Stiles said. "The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing research, I mean do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott said.

"Yes!" I said. "It's a signal! When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

"So if you heard a wolf howling that night then that means others could've been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles said.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott said.

"No, werewolves." I said.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott stood up angrily. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Look I saw you on the field today. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible. I know you've been training all summer but on the field today? That was something else." Stiles explained.

"Okay? So I made a good shot."

"No you made an incredible shot! I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight, Scott."

"Plus there's the vision and the senses, plus you don't even need your inhaler anymore!" I said.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "I can't think about this right now, I have better things to do. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"No we can't!" Stiles said. "The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do?" Scott responded. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't even believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it, I thought you were supposed to be my best friends."

"We're just trying to help, Scott." I looked down.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles explained. "And it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, it's the urge to kill." Stiles said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Just listen alright? You gotta hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse and I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does." Stile said. "You gotta cancel this date, and I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled his cellphone out of his backpack.

"I'm cancelling the date."

"No, give it to me!" Scott yelled and then grabbed Stiles and threw him into the wall.

"Scott stop it!" I screamed as he was about to punch Stiles. The light bulb in the standing lamp that was closests to me exploded, sending sparks raining down before the lamp fell over.

Scott yelled again and instead of hitting Stiles he knocked the chair across the room. When he realized what had happened, he looked between Stiles and I. "I'm sorry." He said as he reached for his backpack. "I uh, gotta go get ready for that party." Stiles was still against the wall and I was still reeling from the lamp. "I'm really sorry. I'll see you guys later."

Once he was out of the room Stiles let out a breath and then looked at me. "Jada what was that?"

"Anger, I mean he almost hit you. I think we might actually be right." I sighed.

"No, not that. My lamp. Did you do that?"

I froze. "No? It must've happened when Scott threw the chair."

"The chair is nowhere near the lamp, Jada." Stiles walked toward me.

"Well then I don't know what happened Stiles but it wasn't me," I stepped back.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles rolled his eyes as he picked up his chair. When he turned back around his eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked. He turned the chair in my direction and I saw the claw marks. So it was true, Scott is a werewolf. Stiles went to pick up his lamp and I got nervous again. "Um, I'll meet you at the party okay?" I didn't give him time to answer before I ran out of his room.

I got home as quickly as possible and pulled my dress out for the party. It was a miracle I'd gotten home in time to still be able to get ready. It was an even bigger miracle that I was able to get out of there before Stiles could interrogate me anymore. That was too close, and I don't know how I'm gonna tell my mom about it. Just when I was starting to get better.

I had just slipped the dress on when I realized I wasn't going to be able to zip the dress on by myself. I went out to the hallway and called for my mom, luckily she hadn't left for her shift yet. "You look so beautiful," she smiled as she zipped the dress.

"Thank you," I smiled then sighed.

"What is it?"

"Mama, do you know anything about werewolves?"

"I do, why?"

"Do you think there are any in Beacon Hills?"

"Jada," she turned me around so I could face her. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just asking." She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "I'm serious Mama, just making conversation. I gotta go or I'll be late for the party."

My mom was nice enough to let me borrow the car for the night even though I only had my permit. I know that she won't necessarily be mad about Scott being a werewolf she'll be more worried than anything, but then I'd have to explain everything including the exploding lamp and I just don't want her to be disappointed in me. She's so close to letting me tell them, I don't want to ruin that. Being a witch is such a huge part of who I am, the people that mean the most to me should know. But my emotions do get the best of me, and I know my powers are in tune with them. What if I never am really able to control it?

By the time I got to the party it was in full swing. There were people everywhere and the music was so loud the room felt like it vibrated. I walked through the house looking for Stiles and Scott. I found Scott outside dancing with Allison, they both waved at me to come over but I could tell they were having a moment so I shook my head and went back inside to find Stiles.

"Hey Jada!" I heard my name, when I turned around I saw it was Stiles. He looked so good.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Did you see Scott and Allison outside?"

"Yeah," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Maybe things will go okay?"

"You really think so?"

"I hope so."

Stiles sighed. "We'll just keep an eye out for both of them."

"Agreed."

The party went on nicely for awhile. Stiles and I were actually talking to people and laughing, we even danced a little. I was about to go get another drink when Scott came rushing by grabbing his stomach. Stiles and I looked at each other and then chased after him asking what was wrong but he pushed past us and ran out to his car and drove off. I looked up at the night sky and saw that the moon was full and bright.

"Stiles we have to follow him." I said as I watched Scott drive away.

"I know," Stiles pulled my keys out of his pocket and threw them to me. "I'll meet you at his house."

We followed each other there, speeding as went. Once we got there the front door was wide open and there was a small claw mark on it. After seeing that we raced up the stairs to his room. I tried to open the door but was locked.

"Scott!" I beat on the door. "It's us, let us in!"

Scott opened the door but only slightly. "No! Listen you gotta find Allison for me."

"She's fine, alright?" Stiles said while still trying to get through the door. "I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is," Scott said in a pained voice.

"Scott just let us in, we can help you." I pled.

"It's Derek!" Scott yelled. "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me and he's the one who killed that girl in the woods."

Oh no. "Scott," I said. "Derek is the one who gave Allison a ride."

Upon hearing that Scott slammed the door on us. By the time we'd gotten it open Scott jumped out of his bedroom window and then we heard him roar. We tried to run down the stairs as fast as possible but he was faster.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Okay just calm down," Stiles paced. "Get in the Jeep. We're gonna go to Allison's and see if she's there, we shouldn't panic just yet."

"What about Scott!"

"I know, but we gotta do this first."

I didn't argue and got into the Jeep and then Stiles started driving to Allison's house. Stiles had barely stopped the car before I jumped out and ran the her front door, furiously ringing the doorbell. After several knocks, an annoyed woman with red hair opened the door.

"Hi, ," I said. "Um, you don't know me but I'm a friend of Allison's. I know this is gonna sound kinda crazy but um, well is Allison here?"

The woman sighed and then turned. "Allison! It's for you."

Allison appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh my god!" I sighed. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Scott told me to tell you he's really sorry, he just got really sick all of a sudden." I didn't really give her time to answer me before I ran back to the Jeep.

"Was she there?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thankfully she looks fine. Should we go look for Scott?"

"I think we should wait til the morning so neither of us get hurt." Stiles looked at me. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either." I smiled and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"So I'll pick you up from your house in the morning then?"

"Yep," I nodded.

That night I laid in my bed reeling. So many things had happened but all I could think about was Stiles telling me he didn't want me to get hurt and holding my hand. I couldn't tell if it was platonic or not but it made my heart flutter all the same. I looked up at my ceiling to see that it had been replaced with the night sky. I blinked a couple times, sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me but they weren't. Did I do that? I snapped my fingers and the ceiling went back to normal. I snapped them again and the night sky reappeared. I let it stay that way as I fell asleep.

The next morning Stiles came to get me at seven sharp. I thought we'd have a hard time finding Scott but as were driving down the road to turn into the preserve, we saw him walking down the street shirtless and holding onto himself. Stiles pulled up beside him and stopped.

"Need a hand?" I smiled as I opened the door.

Once he was inside I gave him a blanket to stop him from shivering so much.

"You know what actually worries me the most about all this?" Scott groaned.

"If you say Allison I swear to god I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said.

"For what?" Scott sighed. "She probably hates me now."

"I doubt that," I patted his shoulder. "But you're gonna have to convince her you were actually sick because that's what I told her last night."

"You guys covered for me?"

"Of course we did, dumbass." Stiles said. "You could also just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freakin werewolf." When he saw the look that we were giving him he shook his head. "Okay bad idea."

Scott looked so defeated. "Hey," I poked him. "We're gonna get through this okay?"

"Exactly," Stiles said. "If we have to, we'll tie you up on the night of the full moon and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

"Man you guys are the best friends in the world."

"We know." Stiles and I smiled at each other.


	4. Author's Note (UPDATE)

Okay, so I know it's been an _EXTREMELY_ long time. I want to apologize, I went through a really bad depressive episode immediately after I posted the first three chapters but I'm better now! I also wanted to say that _**I WILL**_ be finishing this fanfiction and if I didn't say already, the plan is to do all 6 seasons. Because it's been so long since I updated I'm going to finish writing out all of Season One and my plans for it and I'll upload them all at once so you guys will have a lot to read while I get Season Two started. I hope to have this done within the next two weeks maybe even sooner. Also, I have all my plans outlined up to Season Four (and the rest technically from the old/original version of this fic) so you don't have to worry about me 'running out of ideas'. Anyway, I hope this update finds you well and I hope to have more for you to read very soon!

\- midnightbluezz


End file.
